Magical Girl Kai-kun!
by YandereOverload
Summary: Aichi is targeted by an evil shotacon mage! When he almost got kidnapped, a Kai-kun comes to the rescue! But wait - why is Kai-kun...? Will they be able to defeat evil? Kai will surely bring justice to this world and to the one he loves! KaiChi! (Fluff I guess)
1. Chapter 1 - A Beginning of True Love?

_Just because_

_Aichi isn't the only one who could __cross-dress_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Sendou Aichi walked down the school corridor, hand-in-hand with his best friend Naoki. Both of them are carrying identical lunch boxes - they were going to the rooftop to have lunch like most anime characters do.<p>

They don't even know the reason _why _protagonists likes to eat lunch at rooftops much - it must be because of the weather.

Anyway, they were both talking happily - Naoki was making rude jokes while the bluenette tried to make him shut up, half-laughing, half-chiding.

The last thing he expected was the wall behind them exploding.

Which it did.

Everything just happened so fast.

The explosion knocked Aichi over flat on his back and shattering the windows. Glass shards flew all over the place, some slicing through the bluenette's skin. Aichi gritted his teeth in pain - but that didn't bother him - Naoki was lying still a few meters away. Aichi let out a little gasp, as he crawled over to his friend's aid, not minding the glass shards that was covering the floor.

"N-Naoki-kun! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Aichi cried out worriedly, coughing from the smoke,as he shook his best friend. "Naoki-kun! Answer me!"

There was no response. Aichi's hands shook, his bright sapphire orbs widened in fear. Naoki can't possibly be dead!

"NAOKI-KUN!" he reached out and slapped Naoki's face over and over again, leaving several red hand prints on his friend's face. "NAOKI-KUN! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"Ow! You didn't have to slap me! It's just a joke!" Naoki snarled, pushing Aichi's hands away, and sitting up at last. "I'm okay, except for some cuts..."

Aichi sighed in relief. "Don't joke like that, I was scared to death."

"Oh my god, Aichi, have you gone gay for me? Is this where you say you love me?"

"No."

"You broke my heart." Naoki sniffed, clutching his chest as if in pain, but then he switched gears to his serious mode. "Forget that - what the hell just happened?"

"An...explosion?" Aichi tried to shrug causually - but he can't - he was too terrified.

"Why would anyone even bomb a school?" Naoki waved his hands around, rolling his eyes. "I mean - hello, we don't have stashes of money like banks or something. I mean, are they mental?"

"I don't know...?" Aichi shuddered, "But you're right, Naoki-kun, why won't they go attack a bank instead of a school?"

"It's not money I'm looking for," a voice chuckled from behind the two. They both turned around in unison, and found themselves facing a blonde with blue eyes and duck hair. He was kinda cute, despite the evil grin on his face. "What I am looking for...is you, Sendou Aichi."

Aichi swore he could had screamed.

"W-What did I do?" the bluenette panicked, sweating. "My mother didn't borrow your money and forgot to pay you right?! O-or did I accidently kill your lover?!"

"...I'm looking for cute boys like you." the blonde smiled. He cupped Aichi's face and looked closely at him. "You're cuter than I thought...I've decided! I'm keeping you!"

Aichi's face burned up. Before he could reply, a fist hit the blonde squarely on the face. The blonde fell flat on his back, groaning in pain.

"DON'T MOLEST MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Naoki hissed, rubbing his knuckles. "Aichi, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." Aichi sweated, shuddering. "H-He didn't do anything..."

"He must be a molester on drugs or something," Naoki muttered in disgust. "He's a perv."

"Don't be rude, Naoki-kun!"

"Well, he - " Naoki stopped in mid-sentence when his eyelids slowly shut, and he collapsed on the floor. Just like that.

"NAOKI-KUN!" Aichi cried out, running towards him. The blonde however, pulled him back by his arms, as the bluenette desperately kicked and struggled to reach his friend.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NAOKI-KUN?!" Aichi hollered, trying to get free.

"Don't worry, he's just...asleep." the blonde grinned. Aichi wanted to smack him. At his crotch. With a Nokia 3310 phone. The blonde waggled his fingers, and gold sparks flew out. "It's magic, darling."

"Don't call me that," Aichi spat, flailing his legs around aimlessly. "Let me go!"

"You heard him, Miwa." a deep, masculine voice growled. "Let the boy go."

Before them was a man (?)- the manliest and coolest Aichi had ever seen - if he weren't in...a girl's costume?!

The brunette was wearing a white sailor-style top with a pink ribbon. There was also a bow tied to his hair, and another tied around his back. The bow on his back was definitely sparkling, as if dipped into a can of glitter. He was wearing a miniskirt - you know, the kind with lots of ruffles and layers. Let's not mention his shoes (High-heeled white vinyl boots...).

"Tch," Miwa glared at the brunette. "So the cross-dressing king has arrived, huh?"

The brunette's deadly green eyes narrowed. "Let the boy go."

"Make me," Miwa smirked.

The brunette ran towards Miwa at full speed, and whipped out his super-moe magical star staff with ribbons, sparkles and feathers embroidered artfully.

Aichi made a face. This totally must be a dream. But the glass cuts really _do _hurt...

The brunette's magical staff collided painfully with Miwa's wall of golden sparkles.

"You've got to be better than that, Kai." he snickered.

Kai gritted his teeth, and threw his staff at Miwa.

Apparently, it missed and hit Aichi squarely at his forehead instead. His head throbbed painfully, and he slumped right to the ground.

He could see was Kai swearing and Miwa running to Aichi's side, wailing, "Aichi-chan! Your pretty face!"

Kai caught the blonde off guard. Long thing short: Kai beated the crap out of Miwa, and the blonde quickly made his escape, yelling, "I'LL COME FOR YOU LATER, AICHI, DARLING!"

Everything was too fast for Aichi to process.

Aichi's vision started to go fuzzy. He reached out and touched his forehead - it was slick with blood.

He felt like the room was spinning and he blacked out.

The last thing he heard was Kai yelling.

"AICHI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god.<strong>

**OH GOD WHAT AM I WRITING.**

**WHY DID I DO THIS.**

**This chapter is crappy I know I will try harder on the next chapters orz**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shotacons

**CRACK**_** FICS**_

_**ARE **__**LIFE**_

_**WHY AM I MAKING THIS FIC DRAMATIC HELP ME**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard. IF I DID I WOULD MAKE IT A MAHOU SHOUJO ANIME.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aichi opened his eyes, and found himself standing in a field of sunflowers. The sky was clear, with the puffy white clouds drifting lazily. It was pretty peaceful - the only sound he could hear was the whistle of the wind and the chirping of the birds. <em>

_"Where...am I?"_

_He glanced around anxiously, spotting a lone tree standing in the middle of the field, its green leaves swaying softly in the wind. Without thinking, the bluenette dug his heels in the dirt and ran towards it. As he got near it, the ground beneath him gave in, and he fell into the darkness..._

_He could feel the sensation of falling, as he gasped for air. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear, bracing himself for the impact of the hard earth underneath._

_But the impact never came. _

_When he opened his eyes, he could feel himself being cradled gently in someone's arms. Aichi looked up at the person who is carrying him. He recognized the cold, emerald green eyes - which are now staring at him lovingly. Aichi's lips parted slightly, as he whispered the person's name._

_"Kai-kun..."_

* * *

><p>When Aichi opened his eyes, he found himself in his familiar bedroom, with Emi and his mother leaning over him.<p>

"Aichi, you're awake!" Emi cried out, and flung her arms around her brother.

"Ow! I'm the injured one here!" Aichi winced, pointing to his bandaged forehead.

"Sorry," Emi gave him an apologetic look.

"Aichi, I was so worried," Shizuka sighed, "Good thing you're all right. Thank god."

Aichi looked at his mother for a while, before the whole I-got-hit-by-a-super-moe-star-staff event dawned onto him. "W-Where's Kai-kun?!"

"Kai...who?" Shizuka blinked. "Oh! Do you mean him? The one who carried you all the way here?"

"H-huh?! Who...Kai-kun...carried me all the way here?!" Aichi squeaked.

"Yep! It was soooo gay! He said there was an explosion at your school and you got hurt," Emi sighed happily, "Kai-san saved you from that explosion, didn't he! That's so awesome!"

_Actually,_ Aichi thought quietly to himself, _he was the one who bashed my forehead with a super-moe star staff while I was going to get kidnapped by a shotacon._

"Where's Kai-kun?" Aichi repeated his question, eager to talk to the one who bashed his head.

"...I'm here," Kai muttered from the other side of Aichi's room. "Did you seriously not sense my presence?"

Aichi jerked his head to Kai's direction. He wasn't wearing his magical girl costume any more - but he was wearing a school uniform, which Aichi had recognized as Hitsue High's.

"H-How long were you here?!"

"Don't be rude, Aichi," Emi chided. "He was waiting for you to wake up!"

"Now that Aichi had woken up..." Kai mumbled to Shizuka, "Can I talk to him privately?"

Shizuka exchange glances at her daughter, and smiled at the brunette. "Go ahead, take your time!"

Kai waited for Shizuka and Emi to exit, before he spoke.

"Sendou Aichi, you are in grave danger."

Aichi jolted, and propped himself up in a sitting position using his elbows. "W-What did I do?! A-And who are you?!"

Kai narrowed his green eyes, as he sat down onto Aichi's bed. "...Sorry for bashing your forehead..."

"I-It's alright!" Aichi stuttered, and clamped his lips shut, staring at Kai expectantly. What is it that the bruenette has to say? What on earth is happening...?!

"...Okay, you might you this sounds crazy, but..." Kai paused hesitantly, "An evil group of people is targeting you."

"But _why_?" Aichi's bandaged hands shook in fear. He had never hurt anyone before, had he?!

"They are a group of four men - no, _shotacons _- who targets cute boys and kidnaps them - using magic," Kai explained. Aichi opened his mouth to counter, but Kai pressed his fingers to Aichi's lips, shushing him. "You are their main target right now. You're like, sixteen? And you manage to be as cute as a ten-year-old. You're a born shota, they say."

Aichi didn't know if that was a compliment or insult. And so he let Kai continue.

"The guy who tried to kidnap you today was Miwa Taishi. He's a dork. Anyway, there are more people who wants _you_. I don't know what they want to do with you, but it'll probably be 18+."

Aichi shuddered.

"Miwa Taishi's not the only guy - there's Suzugamori Ren, Olivier Gaillard...and the leader - I don't know his identity...yet"

"F-Four shotacons...t-that uses magic...is trying to kidnap me...?" Aichi gulped. He knew he wouldn't be able to fend them off.

"Yes," Kai nodded. When he saw Aichi's distressed expression, Kai sighed and ruffled Aichi's hair. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"R-Really?!" Aichi's eyes widened in surprised. "Y-You'd do that?!"

"Sure," Kai shrugged. "It's my job to watch over you after all."

"Your...job?" Aichi blinked. "Oh, right, you're a..."

"...Magical girl," Kai finished the bluenette's sentence. "Though technically, I'm a magical boy. Whatever."

"How did you become a magical girl?" Aichi blurted out. Kai raised his eyebrow. "A-Ah, Kai-kun, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have -"

"It's like a legacy," Kai interrupted Aichi's apology, shrugging, "You know, from mother to child? My mother was a magical girl once. Both of my parents died before they could have a daughter. I was the only child, so I became a magical girl, despite my unwillingless. It's really a pain in the ass..."

"I-I'm sorry...your parents..." Aichi trembled slightly.

"It's...okay," Kai muttered, but Aichi could see the brunette's eyes grow harder and colder the more they talk about it.

"K-Kai-kun, uhm, a-about the s-shotacons...w-would they try to attack me again?" the bluenette stuttered, trying to change the subject.

"Of course," Kai grunted. "You're their '_Legendary Darling Shota' _after all."

"They call me that?!" Aichi made a face full of disgust.

"...Yeah" Kai nodded, and both of them are silent for a while. Aichi scooted closer and closer to Kai, until their shoulders touch. Somehow, being close to Kai mad Aichi feel...safe.

"Kai-kun?" the bluenette whispered, gripping Kai's hand.

"What is it?"

"Even though you bashed by forehead and you were wearing girl clothes out there..." Aichi paused for a moment and smiled. "I still think you're very cool!"

Kai could feel himself blushing at Aichi's cute, innocent antics, but he pushed the strange feelings that was boiling in his heart away.

The feelings of love...

There is no way that he's also a shotacon!

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHO THE LEADER OF THE EVIL SHOTACON CLAN IS :D<strong>

**HEUEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. Chapter 3 - Friendly Shotacon

_I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLOT FOR THIS STORY_

_I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT ENDS AHAHA_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the last period ended, Aichi dashed through the halls, not even waiting for Naoki, wove his way out to the school entrance, and ran for the school gates, where he knows there would be a special someone waiting for him...<p>

Leaning against the brick wall, Kai's Hitsue High uniform was very outstanding in the crowd of Miyaji Academy's students.

"K-Kai-kun!" Aichi called up, waving. Kai waved back without emotion, as Aichi approached. "You didn't have to wait..."

"It's my job to make sure those shotacons don't hurt you in any way," Kai replied, cutting the bluenette off. "Let's go."

"U-Un!"

Kai had been 'picking him up' after school for a while now, to make sure no one would kidnap him on the way back home. Sometimes, Kai even bothered to put some kind of magic barrier around Aichi's house to keep the shotacons out.

They walked in awkward silence, as usual. Aichi didn't dare say anything, fearing that Kai would get angry or it'll just make things between them even more awkward.

Suddenly, Aichi blurted out, pointing to the ice-cream stand in the park. "Kai-kun, I want ice-cream!"

"Ice-cream?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah! I want to eat strawberry ice-cream for a while now so..." Aichi smiled. "Do you want one too? You stay here and I -"

"It's on me," Kai cut the bluenette off, strolling to the ice-cream stand to order one strawberry softcream.

"W-Wait, Kai-kun, you d-don't have to -" Aichi protested, tugging on Kai's sleeve.

"I want to." Kai said sharply, and Aichi had the sense to clamp his mouth shut.

The bluenette twiddled his fingers, and whispered, "...Thank you, Kai-kun..."

When Kai had gotten and paid for the ice-cream, they both decided to sit on one of the benches at the park.

"Kai-kun, don't you want some?" Aichi asked, offering Kai the cone. "Y-You paid for it after all..."

"It's okay, you can have it all." Kai shrugged, as Aichi started to lick on the ice-cream gleefully. Kai just stared at the boy's cuteness. No wonder why that Miwa wanted him. He's cute _and _innocent _and _kind. Not to mention his pretty face, which comes along with his skinny arms and his creamy, smooth thighs...

Kai mentally slapped himself. He really sounds like a shotacon. Of course, he didn't _like _Aichi that way, right?

But that didn't stop Kai from staring at Aichi. He's so pretty and cute that he doesn't even look like a boy...

"Kai-kun?" Aichi looked at the brunette, blushing. "U-Uhm, w-why are you staring? I-Is something stuck on my face?"

"N-No..." Kai mumbled, and dropped his gaze. Aichi tilted his head, looking at Kai quizzically.

"Kai-kun, at least take a bite." Aichi urged, handing the soft pink ice-cream to the brunette.

"It's all yours, Aichi," Kai waved it away again.

"...I can't finish it alone, Kai-kun," Aichi smiled bashfully, holding the ice-cream in front of Kai's lips. "Here, try it!"

Kai glanced at Aichi. He looked so determined to share it with him. The boy won't stop bothering him until he ate a bite of the ice-cream anyway, so he should just get over with politeness and accept Aichi's offer.

Kai opened his mouth and took a bite of the soft serve, making Aichi grin wider.

"How is it, Kai-kun?!"

"...Tastes like strawberry ice-cream," Kai muttered, as Aichi laughed, rather innocently, making Kai's face heat up.

_Why do I have to feel light and happy whenever I'm with this boy...?!_

"Kai-kun _does _have a sense of humor!" Aichi grinned.

"Well -"

That was when Kai heard it.

The snap of a camera taking pictures.

Kai looked around, but there was no one in sight, except...

There was some kind of glinting behind a bush that stood opposite of them. It must a camera's lens...

"Aichi," Kai whispered. "We're being watched."

Before Aichi could ask, Kai dashed towards that bush, tackling the 'stalker', and found himself facing a red-haired guy, with a camera in his hands.

"Hello there, Kai!" the redhead grinned cheerily, "Nice date you're having there. Isn't Aichi soooo cute?!"

"Suzugamori Ren..." Kai gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

"I'd say I want Aichi, but you'll knock the wind out of me," Ren laughed lightly, trying to wiggle out of Kai's grasp. "I just want to take some pictures of my Legendary Darling Shota!"

Kai glared at him. "Stay away from Aichi."

"Come on, we're friends right, Kai?" Ren smiled.

"I'm not friends with shotacons." Kai retorted angrily.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi ran towards Kai and Ren, the almost-gone ice-cream cone still in his hands. "Geez, can't you just wait for me?!"

"Ai-chan!" Ren pushed Kai away, and ran over to wrap his arms around Aichi. "You're so cute up close! And you smell sooo good..."

"Uhm..?!" Aichi blushed, flailing his hands, trying to get away from the redhead's grasp. "K-Kai-kun?!"

"Let my Aichi go, you goddamned shotacon!" Kai hollered, as his knuckles came in contact with the Ren's jaw. Ren's hands flung up to touch his wound,and Aichi found the chance to flee.

"Stay behind me, Aichi!" Kai yelled, yanking Aichi behind him.

"Oh come on...I'm just being friendly..." Ren pouted, rubbing his wound. "Ai-chan..."

Aichi peered over at Ren over Kai's shoulder. "W-What...?"

"Can you come with me and marry me?" Ren's eyes sparkled. "Pleaaaaaaase?"

"N-No!" Aichi shrieked, hiding behind Kai.

"Stop it, Ren," Kai glowered.

"I'm being polite. I'm even saying 'please'!" Ren huffed.

"B-But I don't wanna!" Aichi cried, clinging on Kai's arm as tightly as ever.

"Come on, Aichi," the redhead cooed. "I promise you'll have fun...in my bed tonight!"

"REN, STOP RUINING AICHI'S INNOCENTS!" Kai snapped. He wanted to transform, but Aichi...was clinging on him...

If Aichi let go and he transforms, Ren might take the chance to kidnap Aichi too...

"What d'you day, Ai-chan? Wanna come?" Ren smiled slyly.

"PERVERT!" Aichi yelled, his face flushed red. The threw the almost-gone ice-cream into Ren's face, and ran away from the park, dragging Kai along with him.

As Aichi got out of the park, a ice-cream-splattered Ren yelled after them.

"AT LEAST GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER!"

* * *

><p><strong>MEET REN, THE FRIENDLY SHOTACON :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Kai-kun! Where are you?

**_I REGRET HAVING NO PLOT_**

**_I'M MAKING THIS UP WHILE I'M TYPING THIS SOMEONE HELP_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard<em>

* * *

><p><em>Aichi, I have to go fight evil...somewhere, so...I can't escort you home. Wield the knife I gave you or something, just in case the shotacons come and get you.<em>

That was the text Aichi got after school is over. So today he had to go home alone...

It had been like, what? A month since he met Kai? And there wasn't any shotacons trying to kidnap him in the past few weeks. He'd be okay, of course...

But uncertainty washed over him. Aichi's hands automatically reached to the knife handle in his pocket. Kai had claimed that the knife was able to 'shoot out moe stars'. Aichi didn't _know _how to use it, but he just has to slash it at Ren or Miwa, right? But there were two more shotacons after him...Maybe...

They might be pursuing him without him knowing it himself...

He walked out of the school gates anxiously. There will be no Kai to save him from little things like tripping over the uneven road and stepping on cats' tails, or to save him from the shotacons...

Aichi glanced around nervously, gripping on the knife handle in his pocket. If the shotacons came and get him at once, he wouldn't stand a chance. If only Kai-kun was here...

"Hey, Aichi, Kai's not here?" a voice asked from behind, totally voicing the bluenette's thoughts, and Aichi practically shivered. His grip on the knife grew tighter, as he drew it out and pointed it at the person.

"Miwa-kun," Aichi's voice shook, sensing that today won't be a good day. "G-Go away from me."

"Come on, Aichi," Miwa grinned, "I'm not going to hurt you. How are things going?"

"W-Why do you want to know?" the bluenette narrowed his eyes in distrust, with the knife still pointing at the blonde.

"Aw geez, we're not going to try to kidnap you _all the time_," a hand plucked the boy's knife out of his hands, as Aichi cried out in panic. He turned around and saw Ren holding the knife by its silver blade, grinning. "Don't be so violent, darling."

Aichi made a face, as he stepped back. "G-Go away..."

"We're going to escort you home!" Ren smiled, clapping his hands happily. "Isn't that great?"

"No," Aichi violently shook his head. "Not at all."

Kai's voice popped into his mind.

_"They won't hurt you, because they won't dare ruin your pretty face, but if they pursue you, run."_

Before both of the shotacons could say anything else, Aichi spun on his heels, and dashed away without thinking.

"Aichi, wait!" Miwa yelled. Aichi didn't care. He ran and ran...

There is no way he would let them trick him...!

Aichi turned at a corner, wishing Kai would be here...

He knows he would be safe in Kai's arms, and that Kai would protect him, even though it costs his life.

He'd do anything - even getting his forehead smashed by a super-moe star staff again - just for Kai to be here _now _and beat the crap out of his pursuers.

Aichi was pulled back in reality when he unexpectedly ran into someone's arms. Aichi looked up and saw Ren grinning at him.

"Boo." Ren beamed happily, pinching Aichi's cheeks and leaned in closer as if to kiss him. Aichi shrieked and slapped the redhead's face, also not to mention kicking him right at his crotch, just for good measure.

While Ren dropped to the ground and groaned in pain, his hands pressing against his injured part, Aichi took the chance to flee.

"Where are you, Kai-kun?!" Aichi screamed to no one in particular, as he pushed his way through crowds of people. Why can't Kai just stay by his side when he needed the brunette the most?

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and Aichi automatically grabbed the arm and twisted it in an impossible angle. There was a cry of pain, which Aichi recognized as Miwa's. The bluenette quickly took a deep breath, before he headbutted the blonde, squarely on his face. The blonde let out another anguished cry, as Aichi continued running away.

Why are they pursuing him? Why _him?_

Aren't there like, a million other people out there?

_Your fault for being born 'cute', _his mind chided him, and Aichi knew that it was true.

"Maybe it'll be better if I wasn't born a shota..." Aichi mumbled to himself. But then again, if he wasn't born a shota, would he still get to meet Kai?

Kai promised to protect him from the shotacons, but he did more than that. Kai caught him when he trips, and he even bought him treats occasionally. Kai is not just his protector, Kai is...his mate.

_Kai-kun is a great mate,_ he thought happily.

_Everything would be okay with Kai-kun here._

Except that, Kai wasn't there at the moment...

Even so, Aichi smiled in relief as he neared his house. Only a few steps more and he would be safe! He didn't need Kai all the time, right? He could go home all my himself -

Before he could step into Kai's magic barrier, someone scooped Aichi up, bridal-style. Aichi shrieked as his sapphire blue eyes met tawny, amber ones.

There was another one waiting for him here?!

"L-Let me go!" Aichi wailed, trying to bite the shotacon's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Aichi," the blue-haired pursuer whispered quietly. "But I'm can't let you go just yet..."

"W-Who are you?!" Aichi cried, trying to claw out the male's eyes. Without success, of course. Aichi reached for his pocket, but then he remembered that Ren had taken his knife. If only he had the knife...

This shotacon doesn't seem like an idiot like Ren or Miwa...he sure is scary. He doesn't seem to be so kind...

"Didn't Kai tell you about me?" he mumbled, touching Aichi's cheeks lightly. "You seem to know Ren and Miwa well..."

Of course Kai did. Aichi knew who this was. The only one shotacon, except the leader, who he hadn't met yet.

Gaillard Olivier.

* * *

><p><strong>What am I doing wwww<strong>

**I want to proudly say that my senpai is the cutest of all senpais and I'm not sorry that my friends (haha like you Hanabi) has to listen to me rant about him and suffer www**


	5. Chapter 5 - Betrayal

_**THE OTP FEELS IS KILLING ME HELP WHY WON'T YOU TWO KISS ALREADY GO CARDFIGHT PASSIONATELY ALREADY YOU TWOOOOOO**_

**I own nothing from Cardfight!Vanguard. IF I DID I WON'T BE COMPLAINING NOW fakshbdlnaksdfn OTP FEELS**

* * *

><p>"G-Gaillard-kun..." Aichi gulped, still trying to wriggle away from Gaillard's arms. Of course, it was no use...<p>

Gaillard had carried him away from his house, and into an alley, without speaking a word. He sure isn't friendly.

Okay, now Aichi should freak out. He screamed for help every ten seconds, but no one seems to notice him, so Aichi concluded that Gaillard must've glamoured them invisible.

So what now?

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Aichi shrieked into the shotacon's ear, hoping it would make his head explode or something. Of course, heads don't explode from getting screamed into ears.

"You're...cuter than I thought..." Gaillard mumbled awkwardly.

Wow, this is new. Aichi never knew that screaming into people's ears makes you cute. Gaillard surely doesn't have any social skills. Aichi immediately decided to name him the Awkward Shotacon. So Miwa is the Idiotic Shotacon, while Ren is the Friendly Shotacon...the Awkward Shotacon totally fits into the shotacon trio. Oh right, there's the leader. Maybe he should name him the Leader of Shotacons. What about Kai-kun? Kai-kun would be Aichi's knight in shining armour - although he actually wears magical girl clothes. A Knight in a magical girl's getup? That doesn't make sense. So maybe 'Magical Girl Kai-kun' is a better name and...

Aichi quickly shook his thoughts away. This isn't time to name people! He stared at the tawny-eyed bluenette, realizing that Gaillard is just staring at him. Awkwardly, of course.

"PUT ME DOWNNNNNNNNNN!" Aichi yelled at last, not being able to stand the awkwardness. He needed Kai-kunnnnnn! He didn't want an awkward shotacon to carry him like this!

"I'm sorry, I can't..." Gaillard leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I love you, so let me kidnap you..."

"I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT, FUCK YOUUUUUUUUU!" Aichi wailed, throwing curses at the stupid shotacon (Kai taught him to curse at shotacons last Sunday).

"Shh, darling, don't be rude," Gaillard whispered, planting kisses along Aichi's jawline. "Don't make Kai your role model, otherwise, you'll end up rude and disrespectful like him..."

"ISN'T KIDNAPPING PEOPLE RUDE?!" Aichi shouted, hitting him with his frail hands. "AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO KISS ME?!"

Gaillard paused for a moment, before sighing. "You're right, I use ask Master for permission first - "

"RUDE!" Aichi cried out, desperately trying to slap him with his feet. The shotacons call the Leader of the Shotacons 'Master'?! Is this some kind of slavery thing?! This is not an anime, damn you...!

"We just want you to love us..." Gaillard said, an edge of sadness of his voice. Aichi almost felt sorry to him, but nope.

"Do you think kidnapping me like this would make me love you?!" Aichi hissed, while Gaillard narrowed his amber eyes.

"...Yes."

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SO SICK!" Aichi screamed. "DO YOU PEOPLE EVEN KNOW WHAT MANNERS ARE?"

"...No."

"Then go look it up on a dictionary, there should be a definition of '_manners_' there."

"...I don't want to look at anything but you."

Aichi face-palmed himself. These people suck. They're idiots. And they're rude too, they don't ask permission when they kiss people. They should enroll in manner classes. And they are sickeningly corny. Losers.

"What are you thinking?" Gaillard asked, trying so hard not to be so awkward. But well, the question itself is already awkward.

"I'm thinking that you all are losers," Aichi spat. "And that Kai-kun will surely save me!"

"...Kai won't." Gaillard smiled. "Because the power of our love for you is too strong."

Aichi made a face. Shotacons are so sick. "Why did you take me to an alley anyway? What are we waiting for?"

"...Can't wait for me to rape you?" Gaillard smirked. Aichi's face went beet red. These people are so RUDE and LEWD and just plain DISGUSTING! Aichi kicked and squirmed and did everything he could so he would escape Gaillard's grasp. No use.

"If you won't stop fussing around, I'm going to tie you up," Gaillard threatened. And so Aichi obediently stopped squirming, and jabbed two of his fingers to the shotacon's eyes instead.

There was a howl, and Aichi was released. This was his chance...!

That was when he was pulled into someone else's arm! Aichi snapped his head back. Miwa. And behind the blonde, Ren was waving at him with a smile on his face.

The Shotacon Trio is all present...

...He is so screwed.

"Maybe we should _really _tie you up..." the blonde sighed. "You're a feisty one."

"Tie him up? That's sooooo kinky..." Ren laughed childishly, clapping his hands. "Let's do it anyway."

"No!" Aichi shrieked, knowing that he won't be able to escape this time. Tears ran down his face in fear, sobbing as the blonde tied his hands with a piece of rope. Kai-kun...why did Kai leave him?

"There! You're all cute and tied up!" Ren laughed again, when Miwa finished binding his hands and legs. "If that rope was a ribbon, you'd be a mega times cuter!"

Ren started throwing cute comments at him, and when Miwa made sure Ren kept an eye on the shota, the blonde and Gaillard started to discuss how to take Aichi to their leader.

Ren turned around, glancing at both shotacons to make sure they aren't listening. _Weird_, Aichi thought. Out of the shotacons, Ren seemed so...friendly. And not to mention, it even feels like Aichi had developed a strange liking to Ren.

"Don't cry, Ai-chan!" Ren crouched down and wiped Aichi's tears with his fingers. "I know you really want Kai right now, but he's not going to make it in time."

"I want Kai-kun..." the shota mumbled, as Ren patted him gently, desperately trying to comfort Aichi.

"Now, now..." the redhead's fingers weaved through his silky blue hair, the same gesture Kai likes to do...

"...Ren-san?" Aichi whispered, scooting closer to the redhead. "At the park...that time...I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Ren blinked, his scarlet eyes staring at Aichi intensely. Aichi hesitated for a bit, but decided to ask anyway.

"...Were you and Kai-kun...friends?" Aichi asked, as Ren laughed bitterly.

"Yep! We were childhood friends until I became a part of this shotacon group!"

"Is that so..." Aichi mumbled. Ren glanced at the bluenette anxiously for a while, before saying something Aichi couldn't believe was true.

"Aichi, I'm on your side." Ren whispered in a low voice. "Even Kai doesn't know this but..."

The redhead slid Kai's knife that he took from Aichi earlier back to the shota. Aichi's eyes widened, gripping on its handle so hard it might break.

"Cut yourself free, Aichi," Ren instructed, as he stood up. "It's time I can prove useful...all these years stalking you...I'm doing it so that I could save you when Kai isn't around. I guess it's time..."

"W-What are you?!" Aichi's voice shook, as he cut his ropes free.

"When Kai told me about a boy named Sendou Aichi getting stalked by shotacons...I really want to see for myself. And when I saw you...I wanted to protect you so badly...If Kai fails to protect you, I want to be able to...That's why I decided to watch over you on the enemy's side. Even though it would make Kai hate me...but I love you, Aichi."

"R-Ren-san..."

Ren smiled, as a halo of light surrounded him. That attracted the other two shotacons' attention. Both of their eyes widened, as they saw what Ren is doing.

"Ai-chan, I'm just like Kai." the redhead grinned, a bit sadly. "I love you so much, Aichi. Many years of stalking you as a shotacon, my wish was always...to protect you...as what I really am."

Aichi's mouth went dry, his whole body trembling at the truth of what Ren really is hit him.

_"You're a magical girl..."_

* * *

><p><strong>If you're confused, let me explain:<strong>

**Ren is a magical girl like Kai, and when he knew Aichi was getting targeted by shotacons (which was a few years back), he decided to become a shotacon himself so that he could protect Aichi if Kai fails to (HE'S A TRAITOR, POOR SHOTACONS****). And year by year, he sees Aichi's cuteness and FALLS IN LOVE WITH AICHI. And now, the time has come for Ren to save Aichi!**

**Oh my god I didn't mean to make Ren a magical girl but he's so friendly.**

**Even though Ren loves Aichi, this is still a KaiAi fic...I'm breaking his heart forgive me ;w; **


	6. Chapter 6 - Ren and Kai

**Magical Girl Kai-kun Note:**

_Sorry for not putting so much effort in the past chapters AND SO I WILL (TRY TO) PUT EFFORT IN THIS CHAPTER orz sorry_

* * *

><p>"Aichi, please, run away!" Ren cried out, his transformation was completed. His magical girl's outfit is pretty much like Kai's, though his outfit was orange, and his weapon was not a super-moe star staff. A sparkling sheath of arrows was slung behind his back, and he was holding a sparklified (is that a word?) bow. As he pulled out an arrow, Aichi noticed that the arrowheads were heart-shaped, plus the whole shaft seems to be dipped in a pot of glitter. <em>Magical girl arrows, <em>Aichi thought. Why did all magical girl things have to be sparkly? As Ren started shooting arrows at the shotacons, Aichi found out that not only Ren's arrows are super-sparkly, each arrow leaves a trail of sparkling rainbows along it's path to the target.

Also, apparently, Ren sucks at archery. Every arrow misses its target by a foot.

What.

The.

Heck.

Isn't he supposed to be good at it...?

"REN-SAN YOU SUCK!" Aichi yelled, his feet still planted firmly on the ground, not wanting to leave Ren in this situation. Surely, if he left Ren alone, Ren would be grilled alive by the shotacons.

"I KNOW!" Ren yelled back.

Gaillard and Miwa didn't even have to try to dodge Ren's arrows. They just stood there, as cool as cucumbers, not really knowing what they should do. Rainbow-ed, sparklified arrows rained on them, but not even one hit them. Should they guard or what? Miwa looked at Gaillard, sending a glance that obviously said 'What should we do in this situation? Fight back or what? I kinda feel sorry for him, y'know' Gaillard just shrugged awkwardly. And so they both just stood there stupidly (and not to mention, awkwardly).

The whole thing is just too awkward for Aichi to handle. And so he shouted at Ren,

"Why did you choose these arrows as your weapons from the start anyway?!"

"They look cool!"

Aichi mentally face-palmed himself. This is a highly likely reason why Kai stopped being friends with Ren. Ren is an idiot.

"You're an idiot, Ren!" A deep voice hollered behind Aichi, voicing the bluenette's thoughts. Aichi turned around, his face breaking into a relieved smile, as his eyes set on the least awkward person on Earth (based on his absolutely biased opinion).

"Kai-kun!"

"I'm so sorry, Aichi," Kai whispered to the boy, his eyes lowered in guilt, "I shouldn't have left you..."

"No, it's not Kai-kun's fault..." Aichi felt his chest ache at Kai's guilty look. "S-So...K-K-Kai-kun...you don't have to apologize, alright?"

"Aichi...if you were kidnapped...I would live in pain, knowing that I wasn't able to protect you..." Kai continued, his hands shaking. "I don't know why but...the thought of you disappearing -"

"KAI YOU DRAMA QUEEN, I'LL APPRECIATE SOME HELP HERE!" Ren yelled, while desperately trying to shoot on target.

"Damn it Ren, you ruined the moment," Kai glared at him. "Aichi, please go back home first."

"I DON'T WANNA!" Aichi protested, "I WANT TO SEE KAI-KUN BEAT THEM UP, SO I CAN SEE YOUR COOLNESS!"

"Aichi, please." Kai said sternly. "It's dangerous."

"No." Aichi crossed his arms, a stubborn look on his face.

"If you go, I'll let you strip me out of my magical girl outfit." Kai offered, since Aichi had been wailing about wanting to see Kai shirtless (and probably pantless too) in the past few weeks, referring his own body as 'childish' and wanting to see a real manly body.

"Really?" Aichi's face lightened up, hopeful.

"No." Kai replied sharply, as he strode towards Ren, plucking one of his arrows and his bows out of his hands. Despite the red-haired guy's protests, Kai raised the newly-polished bow, aimed, and shot the arrow.

The arrow pierced Miwa's arm perfectly, as the blonde let out a painful wail. "OW OW OW OW OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! KAI, THAT'S UNFAIR!"

"KAI-KUN, YOU'RE SO COOL!" Aichi yelled, as if fangirling. This is something Kai had noticed for the past few weeks. Aichi always squeals like he is Kai's number one fangirl, and Kai did not know why someone would worship a weenie like him.

"...Good for you, Kai," Ren smiled, rather sadly. Kai ignored them both.

"Now, you two," Kai gestured towards Miwa and Gaillard. "Get out of my sight before I freaking pierce your chests with these stupid, unreal arrows."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you chased them off just like that," Ren grinned at Kai, "You're cooler than I am, like Aichi said..."<p>

They both are sitting on Aichi's bed, Ren trying to make a conversation, after Aichi had excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"It's good to be together like the old times, isn't it, Kai?" he grinned wider, seeing that Kai is not responding.

"You shut your mouth," Kai snapped at last. "Don't act like we're friends, because we're not."

"Hey, I'm not a shotacon anymore, so -" Ren started, but Kai cut him off angrily.

"You know that it is not the shotacon thing!"

Ren stared at Kai, surprised. "You finally admit it?"

"I'm not admitting and I'm not denying," Kai glowered at the redhead, his eyebrows furrowing furiously, "What about you? Does Aichi know about that yet?"

"...He rejected me. Aichi loves someone else," Ren sighed.

"He told you that?"

"He didn't, but I know it. I've been stalking him for years." Ren shrugged. "You also were looking out for him all these years, weren't you? If you love him, you should tell him, Kai. Aichi worships you like you're the God of Trash."

"God of Trash?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you are." Ren got up, and walked towards the window, "Too bad we both fell in love with the same person. Otherwise, we'd still be best buddies."

"I am not gay," Kai snarled.

"You choice. But if you don't make up your mind about your feelings for Aichi...someone else might steal his heart..." Ren warned, opening the window. "I'll continue to protect Aichi when you're not around."

"Like you could do any good," Kai muttered, but Ren ignored him.

"Goodbye...for now," Ren grinned, leaped out of the window, but then realized that it was the second floor. The redhead flailed, trying to grab on the windowsill, but he was already falling. He let out a girlish shriek as he got pulled down by gravity, and Kai just sighed at his stupidness.

At least he should get kudos for trying to have a dramatic exit.

* * *

><p>"Kai-kun, Ren-san -" Aichi burst into the room, a grin on his face. His smile disappereared when he saw that the redhead wasn't there. "Eh, Ren-san's...gone?"<p>

"He's probably out there, trying to fight evil with his stupid arrows and his lousy aim," Kai mumbled, as Aichi walked over to sit beside him on his bed.

Strangely, Aichi's cheeks were red, and he scooted closer to Kai. It's probably the heat...

"Kai-kun...d-don't leave me again..." Aichi clutched on Kai's arm tightly, "I was so close to getting kidnapped..."

"I know, it's my fault..." Kai placed a hand over Aichi's, gently. "I wish I could always protect you..."

"Kai-kun, if I really get kidnapped...would you come and find me?" Aichi squeaked, his bright blue eyes wavering.

"Of course..." Kai squeezed his hand reassuringly. Of course...he would do sacrifice anything for Aichi.

Even if it means throwing away his own life.

His feelings for Aichi are undeniable, after all...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry orz I got lazy and very lazy<strong>

**asjlf;laskfjahsdfjh I'm sorryy**

**asbfdasdkjasdajf Real life situations not helping at all**

**things are happening right now**

**bad things **

**wwwwwwrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy**


	7. Chapter 7 - FILLER(?) - Memory Erasing

Kai blinked once, twice, and came back to his consciousness, before realizing that he wasn't in his own apartment room. How did things end up like this? He glanced down at the bluenette who was sleeping soundly in his embrace. Right, Aichi had asked him to stay at the Sendou residence for a while. And the reason? Kai was too sleepy to think of that. Not wanting to awaken the cute shota, he slowly got up, and padded into the bathroom, barely half-awake himself.

In the mirror, his reflection was of an ordinary high school teenager. Not a magical girl who had saved the world from destruction so many times that no one could count. He's the good guy, right? Surely...he's going to be able to protect Aichi...

But no...it was his fault that Aichi is always in danger...

And he knew, there is absolutely no way he could protect Aichi from the Shotacons. There is only one way to protect the shota...even though Kai didn't want to do _it_, but Aichi would be safer if he did. But he won't be able to watch over him...to see his smile...or to love him anymore. If he did do it for Aichi's good, Aichi would be safe...not really a hundred percent safe, but good enough. If Kai really does it...he would have to sacrifice everything...even his love for Aichi would disappear along with his existence.

In order to save Aichi, Kai knew that he had to die.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kai-kun, you got up early!" Aichi smiled sleepily at him, but then pouted. "You should've waited for me before taking a bath. I was thinking of taking one with you and -"<p>

"No way," Kai glared at him, drying his hair with a towel, "I won't let you see me shirtless. Ever."

"One day, you will!" Aichi declared, and shot his hand out to lift Kai's shirt. Kai, because he've been through fighting and had awesome reflexes, quickly smacked Aichi's hands before the bluenette could even peep.

"No," Kai hissed. To be frank, he wanted Aichi to see his charm...and obsess over him even more...he always had yearned so much for Aichi's love, but the brunette didn't want to cave in for his selfish greed. Besides, he is a magical girl, not a shotacon!

"ONE DAY!" Aichi yelled. "I WILL SEE YOUR TRUE MANLINESS ONE DAY!"

Ren is right. Aichi's worshipping his manliness. The manliness of the God of Trash is undeniable.

"You're acting like I'm a super idol," Kai muttered.

"Well, yeah, Kai-kun is MY idol!" Aichi grinned, and Kai couldn't help but blush.

At this rate, his feelings for Aichi would overflow and he would...

"...Shut up," Kai turned away, huffing, while Aichi laughed merrily.

That laugh...would he hear it again, if he sacrificed his life? Of course, if he dies, Ren would probably protect Aichi instead, and maybe...Aichi would return Ren's feelings...

Kai didn't want Aichi to love Ren. Aichi should love only _him_. But if it means Aichi's safety...it is worth a try...

The brunette stared at the shota's cute face, and sighed.

Maybe he should just leave that thought for later.

* * *

><p>"Kai-kun, how many magical girls are there in this world?" Aichi asked. They both were sitting in Aichi's room, doing practically nothing (Well, Kai's reading an old paperback novel). It was Friday evening, everything's pretty much done, dinner was eaten, and Aichi can't go outside or he'll be in risk of getting kidnapped.<p>

"A lot," Kai replied coldly, and turned his attention back to his book.

"How much is a lot?" Aichi continued asking eagerly.

"More than two."

Kai's being grouchier than usual...Aichi assumed that it is because when he introduced Kai to his mother, Shizuka had been so proud that her son had brought a handsome guy into the house and she just simply shipped them as her OTP.

Well, that's not really surprising for Aichi, considering the Sendou mama's stash of yaoi manga hidden behind the fridge...

"Asshole~!" Ren's taunting singsong voice rang throughout the room. "Kai Toshiki is being a trashy asshole again, ladies and gentlemen!"

"WHAT THE HECK?" Kai hollered, turning to the source of the voice. Ren was sitting on the windowsill in his magical girl uniform, hugging his knees.

"Yo, Aichi!" He grinned, saluting at the bluenette, "Just Kai being an asshole, huh?"

Much to Kai's dismay, Aichi nodded in agreement.

"I'm not an asshole," Kai scowled, contradicting the obvious fact.

"Asshole! Asshole!" Aichi sang along with Ren, clapping his hands (Kai's heart stung a bit, at this point). "Kai-kun is an asshole~!"

"Go get a life, you two," Kai glared at them, and continued on his reading, trying to ignore both the bluenette and the other magical girl.

"Why do you even like him, Aichi? He's an asshole, isn't he?" Ren asked eagerly.

"Well...he's a _cool_ asshole!" Aichi pumped his fists, "He's soooooo cool, isn't he? Asshole-ly cool, like that!"

...

In the end, Kai's patience ran out, so he stood up, and strode over to the windowsill where Ren is sitting with a sunny, annoying smile on his stupid face.

And then he just pushed the redhead out of the window without any emotion. At all.

Ren let out a wail, landing on a bush with a loud groan. Damn that asshole.

"Oi, Kai!" Ren yelled from below. "What was that for?"

"That's for influencing Aichi." Kai hollered back.

"Ren-san, are you okay?" Aichi called out in dismay.

"I'm fine...!" Ren replied, wincing. "KAI, WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME BUT NOT AICHI? HE JOINED IN TOO! HOW UNFAIR!"

"Why would I hurt my own wife?" Kai retorted instantly.

"W-wife...?" Aichi blinked, confused.

Kai 's glare disappeared from his face, and a totally forced natural smile appeared, along with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"I didn't say that!" Kai quickly defended himself. "You never heard that."

"But I'm sure you just called me your wife -"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Kai waved Aichi's words away with a totally guilty expression on his face. "MEMORY JUDGEMENT!"

"H-huh...?" Aichi tilted his head. "What's that and why are you calling me you wi-"

"MEMORY-ERASING BEAMMM!" Kai hollered.

"But why did you call me -"

"YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME SO NOW SHUT UP."

"I did -"

"YOUR MEMORIES ARE ERASED AND YOU DID NOT HEAR ME!"

Ren - the poor baby who got tossed out of the window by an asshole - was laughing his head off at this unbelievable conversation.

"Kai-kun, you said -"

"I ERASED YOUR MEMORIES, OKAY?!"

The two magical girls (and the confused shota) was so occupied into this stupid conversation that they failed to notice a blonde that was sitting calmly on the roof, eavesdropping. The haughty expression on his face was unmistakable...

"Sendou Aichi..." the blonde's eyes was filled with unconcealed lust, as he licked his lips. "My wind blows for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is just like a filler chapter AHAHAHAHA...<strong>

**I GUESS YOU ALL KNOW WHO THE BLONDE IS **

**HE SOUNDS LIKE A SHOTACON RIGHT.**

**BUT SHOTACONS CAN'T GET CLOSE TO AICHI'S HOUSE. REMEMBER KAI'S ANTI-SHOTACON FORCE FIELD THING?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Naoki's butt

"I hate Ren," Kai complained to Aichi, "Why did you invite him over?"

"Don't be an asshole, Kai-kun!" Aichi chided gently. "Besides, Ren-san protected me...well, tried to protect me without much success."

The three of them were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Much to Shizuka's excitement of a gay love triangle, Aichi had invited Ren over to his house. Well, it was a pretty boring Saturday morning anyway, so why not make it more colorful with Ren?

"Aichi!" Shizuka's voice rang to from the kitchen. "I'm taking Emi to the amusement park today! Take care of the house, will you?"

"Sure!" Aichi replied in joy. Now that he had the house to himself, he do anything he want without a lecture from Emi...!

Shizuka poked her head into the living room, and a slightly woozy smile appeared on her face, as she saw Aichi sandwiched between the two magical girls. Yaoi love triangles were her favorite.

"Aichi, you can do anything you want today, you know! Be as loud as you want! But don't forget to use condoms!"

"MOM!" Aichi yelled, his face turning bright red. Ren blushed a bit too, but Kai didn't seem affected at all.

"What? You know how sexually-transmitted diseases are like..." Shizuka shrugged innocently, ticking off her fingers. "AIDS, Hepatitis B, Genital Herpes -"

"CAN YOU JUST GO ALREADY?!" Aichi screamed on top of his lungs, as Shizuka left with uncontrollable laughter. "I can't believe she said that..."

There was awkward silence between the three. No one really wanted to comment on condoms and STDs, but then...

"...I can get you free condoms if you want," Ren offered.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO VOLUNTEER THAT INFORMATION!" Aichi cried out, his face turning even redder than Ren's hair. "STOP TALKING ABOUT CONDOMS. THE CONVERSATION ENDED!"

"Why are condoms flavored anyway, Kai?" Ren asked innocently, turning to the brunette instead.

"NO. WE ARE _NOT_ HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" Kai finally snapped. "I WILL NOT ENGAGE IN A CONVERSATION ABOUT CONDOMS!"

"...Flavored condoms are for _blowings _of course," a voice rang from behind the sofa (unexpectedly), and the three of them jumped. They all turned their heads around, and found themselves facing a certain blonde.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kai put on his serious face, ready to transform into his magical girl mode.

"...I shouldn't make an appearance yet, but I couldn't resist saying that," the blonde sighed sheepishly.

"Who are you?" Kai repeated his question, narrowing his eyes.

"My name is Souryuu Leon," the blonde announced, and turned to Aichi. Aichi gulped. Those violet eyes were staring so intensely at him and...

Before he knew it, Leon got down on one knee and kissed his hand.

Aichi's face went blank, while the other two magical girls gave Leon a glare.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH AICHI!" Kai hollered, yanking Leon away from Aichi.

"Jealous?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?!" Ren demanded in a hostile manner. His crimson eyes blazed with anger. "Are you another shotacon?"

"...I'm not a shotacon," Leon said flatly. "I'm just here to make the 'blowing' reference."

"What." Kai's serious face disappeared, a quizzical one replacing it instead. "Why 'blowing'?"

"Because, the wind." Leon shrugged. When he noticed the three confused face directed at him, he didn't even bother to make himself clear. "I guess I should go now...See you sometime later...And for you, Sendou Aichi..." he gave Aichi a sharp glance. "I will never let you out of my sight."

And with a poof, the blonde was gone.

"...What in the holy name of god just happened? He's such a weirdo..." Aichi raised an eyebrow. "He kinda reminds me of Gaillard. But the creepy version of Gailliard."

"Must be the similar awkwardness..." Kai commented. "But I think Gaylord is more awkward."

"I agree. Leon-kun's creepy!" Aichi grabbed Kai's arm, his eyes shining. "Kai-kun you must protect me with those fabulous abs of yours."

Kai made a are-you-kidding-me face. "I will protect you but I don't have abs...?"

"LIFT UP YOUR SHIRT AND LET ME SEE I KNOW YOU HAVE MANLY ABS!" Aichi clung on Kai's shirt, as Kai tried to push Aichi away without harming him. Aichi's grip was tight though, Kai pushed and pushed, and Aichi just clung on him like a cat. Ren watched the whole thing with a pout. How unfair. Having a lover's quarrel in front of him...

"...Hey, are there chocolate-flavored condoms on sale anywhere?" Ren piped out of nowhere.

"STOP TRYING TO MAKE A CONVERSATION ABOUT CONDOMS!"

* * *

><p>After they discussed the strange blonde's appearance, the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll go get it!" Aichi yelled, running over to open the door. Before he did open it, he looked through the peephole, and when he identified the person on the other side of the door, Aichi quickly unlocked the door.

"Yo, Aichi!" Naoki beamed happily. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Naoki-kun!" Aichi smiled, leading him inside. "I have a few...um..._friends _over. I hope you won't find them so weird..."

"Nah, doesn't matter," Naoki waved it away. "I celebrate weirdness."

"Who was it, Aichi?" Ren stuck his head out of the living room, and whistled when he saw Naoki. "Hi there, hot guy."

"I CAN'T HANDLE THESE KINDS OF THINGS IN THIS TIME OF THE MORNING!" Naoki screamed, backing away from Ren. "TAKE HIM AWAY, AICHI!"

"Nice ass." Ren commented playfully, making the auburn-haired teen freak out even more.

"AICHI, HELP ME!" He shrieked. "JUST TAKE THIS CREEPY GUY AWAY!"

"See, that's the reason why no one likes you, Ren," Kai emerged from the living room, crossing his arms.

"OH GOD, WHAT'S WITH THE GAY SPARKLES AROUND THOSE TWO?" Naoki turned to Aichi, drenched in sweat.

"Uh..." Aichi turned his head left and right, not knowing what to do. "They won't really...do anything...?"

"I'M SCARED, AICHI!" Naoki shireked, while Ren laughed his head off.

"We won't do anything," Ren reassured him, waving his hands. "You're not my type, don't worry."

"Thanks?" Naoki approached the living room slowly, narrowing his eyes, trying to keep distance between himself and the two magical girls.

"...I'm going to go make some popcorn," Kai said, as he strode to the kitchen.

"A-Ah! K-Kai-kun, I'm going too!" Aichi quickly followed the brunette, a blush on his face. Naoki narrowed his eyes. He could smell gay romance here.

When both Aichi and Kai disappeared into the kitchen, Naoki sat on the sofa and flipped through the channels on the blaring television. Aichi is...gay? And that asshole-looking dude seems super concerned about Aichi, even though he acts cool and stuff. As for the redhead...

"We're all alone now, pretty boy," Ren whispered in Naoki's ear, and Naoki just froze, horrified. Ren continued. "Can I touch your butt?"

"AICHI, HELP ME!" Naoki wailed as Ren pulled him in a tight, gay embrace.

* * *

><p>"I feel like someone called me for help," Aichi turned his head left and right. "Must be my imagination..."<p>

"I guess," Kai mumbled, pouring the popped popcorn in a bowl. He picked up a piece of popcorn and lifted it to the bluenette's lips. "Here, Aichi."

Aichi opened his mouth and bit the popcorn. Along with a partial part of Kai's finger.

"OW!" Kai yelled in pain. "My finger is uneatable!" Without thinking, he sucked on the wound Aichi had made.

"KAI-KUN!" Aichi cried out, pointing at Kai's slightly-injured finger. "INDIRECT KISS!"

"What." Kai made a face.

"I bit on it and you sucked it!" Aichi sang, blood starting to drip from his nose. "An indirect kiss with Kai-kun..."

"AICHI!"

* * *

><p>"You know," Naoki mumbled to Ren, who was nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. "I really want to escape to the kitchen and ask Aichi for help, but I sense a gay force from there. What do you think?"<p>

"I think you should stay here and let me touch your butt."

"NO BUTT-TOUCHING!

* * *

><p><strong>WAGGLE EYEBROWS EVERYONE TOUCH NAOKI'S BUTT!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 - THE WIND HAS COME

The four boys were sitting in the living room, all bunched up on the sofa, watching a crappy action movie where the bad guys can never shoot the good guys.

"This is crap," Kai complained, despite being the one choosing the movie. He reached for the popcorn bowl at the same time Aichi did, and their hands kind of brushed against each other's.

"A-Ah! K-Kai-kun!" Aichi blushed, quickly pulling his hand away. "Y-You touched me...You touched my hand!"

"What about it?" Kai raised an eyebrow, slightly irritated.

"What if I get pregnant? You have to be responsible and marry me, Kai-kun -"

"Oh geez, not this again," Kai rolled his eyes, as Aichi scooted closer to Kai and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. Kai stared at the bluenette for a while and slid his arms around the shota's shoulder automatically. Aichi, seeing that as an invitation, tucked his feet up the sofa and snuggled closer to Kai so that he's practically sitting on the magical girl's lap.

Naoki, who was sitting beside Aichi, made a face at the gay lovey-dovey moment beside him. When would these two confess and get a room already? There's some kind of invisible gay, rainbow, sparkling aura around those two all the time. Isn't it obvious to Kai and Aichi that both of them have feelings for each other? Kai, always protecting Aichi, and Aichi, always following Kai around. Everyone who had eyes can see that they love each other. Kai's pretty much eye-raping Aichi all the time, and Aichi always gave Kai the look that says 'Let's go bang in a dark corner'. It's pretty annoying for Naoki, who didn't really like anything gay - no, he despised everything gay. As he was lost in thought, he felt something...a _hand_ touching his butt.

"REN!" he yelled, quickly scooting away from the redhead. Why did he have to sit next to this butt-groping pervert? So well, Aichi wants to sit next to Kai. Kai wants to sit where the armrest is. So that leaves Naoki with Ren. Just. great.

"I just _love_ your butt." Ren sighed happily, wriggling his hands.

"NO." Naoki pushed him away, drawing an invisible line on the sofa. "NO CROSSING BORDERS."

"Aw, don't be so mean, pretty boy," Ren cooed.

Naoki turned to Aichi for help, but the shota was busy locking eyes with Kai, both of them whispering to each other softly...and not to mention that they both were interlocked into a passionate, gay embrace. They should seriously get a room before Naoki would puke.

"Touch me and I'll break your fingers," Naoki warned, cracking his knuckles.

"Worth it!" Ren declared, his hand shooting out to grope the wannabe gangster's butt, while Naoki just shrieked helplessly.

"MY BUTT!"

"The booty is mine~" Ren continued groping Naoki's butt, and Naoki turned to Aichi for help once more. It's not use, the bluenette and the asshole are sending steamy glances to each other that totally mean 'I'm going to bang you until you scream my name'. Homo love on one side, and a butt-groping pervert on the other. Naoki had never felt this desperate in his life.

"Aichi...help me..." Naoki wailed, but the cute shota was too immersed in his little passionate conversation with Kai. He giggled at something Kai said, not even noticing his friend's desperation. Fuck.

"They're in love, don't bother them," Ren rubbed his cheeks at Naoki's arm. "I just wanna touch your butt...more..."

"GROSS!" Naoki yelled, turning to Aichi, and was going to grab for the shota's arm - when he saw Kai sliding his hands to Aichi's waist, and smiled while whispering something directly in Aichi's ear. Aichi's face went beet red, as he whispered something back, and surprisingly, Kai laughed. There was this awesome, gay, sparkling lovey-dovey aura all around the two of them, and Naoki wasn't ready to put his hand in the gay aura yet.

"You sense THE aura, right?" Ren whispered, pausing from the sexual harassment he's committing. "Both of them are too dense to realize each other's feelings...what a pity..."

"I do sense the aura, all right," Naoki grumbled. "Anyway, why did you emphasize the word 'THE'?"

"Because it sounds cool," Ren's eyes sparkled. "Actually, it's Kai who likes to say THE. I just kinda...copied him because he sounds so cool!"

"Ugh..." Naoki gagged. That sounds pretty gay to him too...

"Can you just turn around? I want to see your butt in full-view."

"HECK NO."

Aichi and Kai was pretty oblivious to the fact that Naoki was being sexually harassed by their red-haired friend. They were too immersed in their conversation, which was not really as romantic as Ren and Naoki assumed.

"...What if mermaids are actually half-fish half-human, like their top parts are fish and they have human legs?" Aichi suggested.

"Does that mean that it's like a walking fish?" Kai made a thoughtful face, pulling Aichi closer to him. "If we put it's fish parts in a hotpot, would its mean that it would taste like fish?"

"Maybe?" Aichi giggled at the thought of 'fish parts', and paused for a moment, "Maybe making it into soup would be better? I don't really like fish hotpots. I like them more with meat."

"Me too," Kai agreed. "I'm not so fond of fish hotpots either. Maybe making it into sashimi would be better."

"Yeah! I like it better that way!" Aichi nodded. "But to be truthful, I don't really like fish that much. If there was to be a dead walking fish for me to eat, I might as well eat the human meat."

"Cannibalism," Kai poked Aichi's cheeks teasingly. "Who knew the cute Sendou Aichi is a cold-blooded cannibal?"

"I-I'm not a cannibal!" Aichi protested. "Besides, haven't you ever thought of how human meat tastes like?"

"Venison." Kai replied automatically. Aichi made a horrified face.

"You've tried human meat before?!"

"Of course not, silly," Kai flicked Aichi's forehead.

"Ow..." Aichi winced, pouting.

"It's just a hypothesis," Kai continued.

"What does venison taste like anyway?" Aichi wondered. "Like...sheep?"

"Not really..." Kai smiled. "That reminds me, I have venison meat in my refrigerator. Come to my place some time, you know? I'll make you some venison stew."

"R-really?" Aichi was thrilled. "Kai-kun's cooking..."

"W-well..." Kai blushed, realizing that he practically asked for a date. At his place. With his crazy shota fanboy, whom he had a slight crush on...

"T-that's so cool! I never knew Kai-kun could cook!" Aichi smiled admiringly.

"Well...I live by myself so it's necessary..." Kai mumbled, tightening his grip on Aichi's waist. "It might be good to have some criticizing...well..."

"Hehe...if it's Kai-kun's cooking, I'm sure it's great!" Aichi smiled happily.

"I'll see if I have time next week. If I don't, I'll find some time..." Kai mumbled, but got cut off by Aichi.

"Hey, you don't have to make time for me...I mean, you have to protect the world and study..." Aichi reached for Kai's hand, and rubbed the brunette's knuckles gently. "Just don't tire yourself too much, okay?"

"...Yeah..." Kai smiled. When Aichi's not in his crazy Kai-fanboy mode, he's pretty cute...He's even acting like a wife being worried for her husband...Crap...his heart is beating so hard...

With instinct, he reached out to brush Aichi's bangs away from his forehead, and kissed the place where he had flicked the shota earlier. "Sorry I that I flicked you here..."

"It's okay...hehe..." Aichi reached out to touch Kai's face, when they both realized how close their faces are. Both of them just froze, staring into each other's eyes. They both are aware of each other's racing heartbeats, as Kai slowly inched his face closer...closer...

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" Naoki wailed, dashing out of the room. That got Aichi's attention, as the shota pushed Kai away and ran after his friend.

"N-Naoki-kun! Wait...!"

Only a very frustrated Kai and Ren were left in the room. When they heard the front door slam shut and knew that both Naoki and Aichi are not in the house, Kai glared at the redhead.

"I was so close..." He gritted his teeth."Damn you, Ren."

"Hm?" Ren smiled innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"Oi, this is not funny!" Kai hollered. "I was so close! And I know you made that boy run away. It's your fault he ran away and Aichi's god-know-where outside with his stupid friend -!" That's when it hit both Kai and Ren. Aichi, outside. With no one as his guard. Not safe from the shotacons...

"FUCK!" Kai cursed, dashing outside at once, with Ren following. Where was Aichi...? He quickly transformed in his magical girl getup, and followed Aichi's scent. "Ren, this is your fault!"

"I just want to make you angry!" Ren retorted angrily. "If it means putting Aichi in danger, I won't even think of it!"

"BUT YOU DID!"

"OH SHUT UP! LET'S FIND AICHI FIRST AND YOU CAN GRILL ME LATER!" Ren hollered.

They finally ran into an alley, and found Aichi.

And unfortunately, he was not alone.

Gaillard was holding Aichi down, while Miwa gagged him with a strip of cloth. Aichi was flailing and there were tears in his eyes. Just seeing that image for a split-second made Kai see red. How _dare_ they do this to his Aichi...

Before Ren and Kai could go and attack the shotacons, a figure jumped down from above, and kicked Gaillard squarely in the face. Gaillard collapsed on the ground, and the person shot Miwa with something that looked like a gun...

Wait, a sparkling gun?! A sparkling, rainbowed gun?! Kai's eyes widened. This person is a magical girl...? Another one looking out for Aichi?!

That's when he realized, the gun is actually a sparkling water gun. And the person was a blonde. Kai knew who this other Aichi-protector was.

"Souryuu Leon..."

The blonde turned around to Kai and Ren. His magical girl uniform was like Kai's and Ren's, but it was blue. Two gigantic badass water guns are in each of his hands. As the shotacons are standing up, ready to fight a serious battle, Leon ordered, "Don't just stand there like ducks. Help Aichi."

Despite not liking to be ordered around, Ren and Kai didn't need to be told twice. Kai ran to Aichi, quickly carrying him and running away from the alley. Miwa and Gaillard was going to follow their shota, but Leon and Ren blocked their path.

"I've never fought together with someone but Kai before..." Ren smiled happily. "You're gonna be my new friend, okay, Leon?"

"You won't regret partnering up with me," Leon reassured. "And about the friend thing, we can talk later."

"Right." Ren nodded, as Leon charged to attack the shotacons. Ren added, "I LIKE YOUR BUTT, LEON!"

Leon sent him a quick glance that said '_If we win this fight, I'll let you touch it, deal?'_

Ren smiled in satisfaction, and pulled out his bow and arrow. He would totally make sure he wins this.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long chapter as an atonement for my procrastination and for my other crappy writing things www<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 - Another step to gay love

"This is awesome, Leon!" Ren grinned, hugging Leon's shoulders, maybe a little too friendly for the blonde's taste.

"Ew, don't touch me," Leon made a disgusted face and moved away.

"But we managed to drive the shotacons away. So let me touch your butt!" Ren whined, waggling his fingers in a very suggestive manner.

Yes, they drove the shotacons away, not with force, but it was with Ren...

Well, won't you flee if someone runs after you, trying to touch your butt, drooling? Well, apparently that freaked Miwa and Gaillard out, and they both ran away screaming like high school girls.

"What the fuck, Ren," Leon stepped further away. "I despise perverts like you."

"But I thought you'd let me touch your butt if we manage to win!" Ren protested.

"I didn't think you're a pervert who touches everyone's butt." Leon explained solemnly. There was a strange emotion in Ren's face, which Leon couldn't identify. Was it the expression of when people reflect on their own actions?

But no.

"Does that mean..." Ren's eyes sparkled merrily. "THAT MEANS IF I ONLY TOUCH YOUR BUTT YOU'LL LET ME TOUCH IT AS MUCH AS I WANT...?!"

"Wha-"

"I NEVER KNEW YOU LOVED ME, LEON!" Ren continued, with a wild, excited look in his eyes. "YOU LOVE ME AND YOU WANT ME TO TOUCH YOUR BUTT ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS IF I TOUCH OTHER PEOPLE'S BUTT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT?!"

"Stop assuming things!" Leon raised his voice. "I don't have crushes on perverts like you. The person I love is Aichi."

"Me too! I love Aichi too!" Ren declared with an edge of disappointment in his voice. "But then again, he already loves someone else..."

"Ah." Leon nodded sadly. "Yes, Kai Toshiki, isn't it?"

"Yeah...there's no doubt at their gay romance..." Ren scratched his head awkwardly. "Well...you know what? Let's just give up on Aichi."

"No way," Leon furrowed his eyebrows, his violet eyes blazing in fury. "Aichi will be _mine_."

"Yeah, I get it." Ren raised both of his hands up, backing away. An angered Leon would be much scarier if he's not so short. "But what are the odds, really? Better let go of him and hand him over to Kai than be sad and heartbroken later."

Leon stared at Ren with his cold violet eyes. Ren gulped. He took his words back. Even though Leon is short, he _could_ be skin-crawlingly scary.

"You're...right." A look of sudden realization crossed Leon's face. "I just.."

Ren smiled at Leon, clasping the blonde's hands tightly. "Well, at least he have each other..."

"Hell no, not this again!" Leon yelled, but he did not pull his hand away from Ren's grasp.

Ren grinned at Leon's no attempt to pull away. "Your butt looks great in that magical girl skirt of yours."

"S-Shut up!" Leon continued to yell, blushing slightly. "It's not even like I like you or anything!"

Ren knows that the blonde has a small crush on him, which is totally not assumption on his part. Of course, Leon loves him. Didn't he just admit it in a tsundere way just now? Ren is self-conscious of his dumbness, but he watched enough anime to know about tsunderes.

"You know, Leon..." Ren leaned closer to the blonde and whispered seductively in his ear, "How about we find a quiet place...just the two of us?"

* * *

><p>"Aichi, are you okay?" Kai's deep, worried voice made Aichi shiver. He sure sounds so manly... They were back in the Sendou house, in Aichi's room. Both of them were sitting next to each other on the bed, just for the gay fanservice.<p>

"I-I'm fine..." Aichi choked out, panting. The shotacons almost got him again...He should've known better than to just run out like that. What was he thinking...and how about Naoki? Did something happen to him?

"I see..." Kai mumbled, his fingers brushing Aichi's lips gently. Aichi bristled slightly. When did they get all casual? It's not like he hated Kai or anything but...

Why is his heart beating so fast?

When Kai noticed Aichi's telltale blush on his cheeks, the brunette pulled his hand away, embarrassed. Both of them stared at the floor for a while, not wanting to make eye contact. Aichi gulped. He can't stand the suspense of these kinds of moments!

"I-I'll go get you some water -" Kai made the excuse to walk out of the room, but then Aichi's hand shot out to grab on Kai's shirt.

"D-Don't just leave me like this..." Aichi whispered, his voice slightly trembling. "T-This is all your fault...t-take some responsibility..."

"I know that it's my fault that I can't protect you-" Kai started, but got cut off by the shota.

"No!" Aichi burst out. "I never blamed Kai-kun for that, not even a bit. It's just...you...when I'm around you, I can't help but feel shuddery and strange!"

Kai's heart skipped a beat. "Aichi..."

"I can't help it but to feel this way, Kai-kun..." Aichi confessed. His words flowed out like water, and Aichi himself was even surprised of what he's saying. "I can't stop it...This strange feeling...It's like my heart would explode any moment from now! You're just so cool...and you'I've been always...protecting me...even at the smallest things..."

Kai reached out and rested his hands on Aichi's cheeks. The shota's cheek was so warm and so soft...and Kai had to stop himself from squishing them, or he'll ruin the moment.

"Aichi..." Kai took a deep breath, before speaking. "It's not just you. It's me...too...

"H-huh?!" Aichi jerked his head up , staring into Kai's eyes with surprise.

"You're the cutest darn thing ever, so...why not?" Kai mumbled. "Every time I look at you, I can't help it but...admire you. It's just that you're so cute and you're just so...nice. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve to see your kindness. I've always be an asshole to you, but yet you still...you're still nice to me..."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi breathed his name slowly. "I..."

I know you all want a gay, romantic kissing scene, but sadly, the moment was interrupted by the rude presence of Leon and Ren.

"HELLO!" Ren swung the door open and barged into the room with Leon just behind him.

"Uh, ah, Hello there!" Aichi mustered a smile. He was so close to confessing. The shota then noticed that Ren had a bright red handprint on his cheek, and Leon was glaring at the redhead, blushing. Well, Aichi assumed he could guess what happened.

"Aichiiii~" Ren purred merrily. "Isn't it cool? Leon and I defeated them! You're alright, right?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" Aichi reassured, eyeing Kai.

The brunette just stood up, and grumbled, "I'm going to the bathroom."

As Kai left the room, Aichi couldn't help but be worried. Was Kai...angry?

"Aichi, I have news for you!" Ren grinned, interrupting Aichi's thoughts. "I'M GONNA MARRY LEON!"

"HECK NO, I NEVER AGREED!" Leon yelled, his face turning into a deep shade of crimson.

"You slapped me. That's not the way to treat your loved one." Ren faked to wipe away his nonexistent tears.

"S-S-SHUT UPPPP!" Leon wailed, hitting Ren with his skinny hands, while Ren laughed his head off.

Aichi also smiled dryly at the two magical girls, but he still could not stop thinking about a certain brunette.

* * *

><p>Kai stared into the mirror above the bathroom sink, pressing his hands onto the smooth, cool panel of the reflective glass. He stared at his reflection, and for a while, crimson marks appeared briefly on his cheeks, and then vanished. Kai jolted back from the mirror, his finger tracing where the marks of Reverse had been.<p>

"I'm sorry, Aichi..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm backkkkkk<strong>


End file.
